


in your arms (anywhere is comfortable)

by afjakwrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Shenanigans, Flirty Sokka (Avatar), Fluff and Humor, M/M, based on a tweet, bde (big dumbass energy), can you tell i love flustered zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afjakwrites/pseuds/afjakwrites
Summary: “Sokka?” Zuko prompts, praying to Agni that his lover isn’t going to be sick. “Are you coming to bed?”Sokka’s blue eyes are hazy as he runs them up Zuko’s figure. “No thanks,” he says after a moment. “You seem great, but I’m already engaged.” As if to prove it, he raises his hand and flashes the simple silver band resting on his finger. The very same one Zuko had given him six months earlier when he’d proposed.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 356





	in your arms (anywhere is comfortable)

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted atla in so long and i'm not sure how to feel about this but! i just wanted to have some fun so i wrote this based off of [this tweet](https://twitter.com/Jessicaadxx/status/1167745295708512257) and i have no regrets

It’s well past three in the morning by the time Zuko finally convinces his fiancé to get some rest, and even then he only manages to do so after Sokka nearly gives himself a concussion when he pitches abruptly toward the floor, caught at the last second by an amused Aang. Katara, who is leaning heavily against Toph’s side, snorts at the sight of her brother so drunk—as though she herself wouldn’t have melted to the floor without the support of her friend’s arm hooked around her waist. 

“I think you’ve had enough, buddy,” Aang, blessedly sober, laughs as he hoists Sokka back to his feet. 

“Agreed,” says Zuko exasperatedly. 

He steps forward to guide Sokka’s arm across his shoulders before the man can go careening back toward the floor a second time. Sokka turns his face to the side and shamelessly buries it in the crook of Zuko’s neck, mumbling something about fire lilies as he’s guided out of the courtyard. 

To their retreating backs, Toph loudly calls, “Have fun!” Her tone suggests a certain kind of  _ fun,  _ and Zuko feels the tips of his ears go red when the flames in the lanterns burn brighter for a moment, evidence of his embarrassment.  Luckily, it doesn’t seem as though any of the other partygoers paid attention to Toph’s outburst or the resulting flash of brightness (aside from Zuko’s traitorous group of friends, who—with the expectation of a disgusted Katara—are giggling amongst themselves). 

The festivities are still in full swing, fast-paced music drifting about the courtyard, which is packed full of guests dancing and talking loudly. Waitstaff weave their way through the crowd with trays full of seemingly infinite glasses of wine and plates of various hors d’oeuvres, which guests eagerly pick up as they pass by. Sokka will probably complain about missing out in the morning, but Zuko can already tell he’ll regret it if he drinks any more. 

Sokka talks loudly throughout the walk to their bedroom, his voice slurred. Zuko entertains his ramblings with the patience of a man who has been in this exact situation several times before. The trek back to their room takes far longer than usual with Zuko dragging his lover along, but eventually they make it inside. Sokka pulls away from Zuko and instantly begins to undress, articles of Water Tribe blue flung haphazardly in every direction until Sokka is completely bare aside from a pair of a loose-fitting briefs that sit low on his hips. 

It’s an appealing sight, but Zuko has no intention of having any sort of  _ fun  _ while his partner is in such a state. He places a warm hand on Sokka’s back, between his shoulder blades, and nudges him toward the bed. 

“Lay down,” Zuko coaxes, tone gentle, “I’ll be there in a second.”

Instead of stumbling toward the bed and collapsing upon it like Zuko expects, Sokka twists to face him, brows pulled together and a soft frown set upon his face. 

“Sokka?” Zuko prompts, praying to Agni that his lover isn’t going to be sick. “Are you coming to bed?”

Sokka’s blue eyes are hazy as he runs them up Zuko’s figure. “No thanks,” he says after a moment. “You seem great, but I’m already engaged.” As if to prove it, he raises his hand and flashes the simple silver band resting on his finger. The very same one Zuko had given him six months earlier when he’d proposed. 

Zuko blinks, and then sputters out a laugh. “I know you are,” he replies, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Nothing’s going to happen, I promise, but you need to lay down.” 

Sokka’s frown deepens when Zuko tries to nudge him toward the bed again, shrugging his hand off. Then, he drops down and settles himself on the floor. “Here’s fine, thanks.”

“Sokka, you can’t sleep on the floor.”

“I’m not sleeping with you,” Sokka huffs in answer as he stretches out on the floor at Zuko’s feet. “My fiancé’s  _ hot.  _ Like, really hot. And pretty. And funny, ‘n smart, ‘n grumpy in a cute way, 'n I'm not losing him." 

Zuko’s eyes widen as a flush crawls across his cheeks. Reasonably, he knew that there had to be _some_ reason Sokka had put up with him for so long--and yet he can't quite wrap his head around the idea of someone putting himself and _pretty, funny, smart,_ in the same sentence. Not to mention, _g_ _ rumpy in a cute way?  _ Zuko was definitely asking about that one in the morning. 

“I don’t think the Firelord would want you to sleep on the floor,” he tries, stubbornly ignoring the fluttering in his chest at Sokka’s praise. His fiancé has always been especially skilled in the art of flustering him beyond all belief, and Zuko likes to think he’s built up something of a tolerance over the years. 

Sokka doesn’t seem at all fazed by Zuko’s words, and rests his cheek against the cool tatami flooring. “Dun’ worry, he’ll come get me soon.” 

An exasperated sigh falls from Zuko’s mouth even as it quirks upward at the corners. “At least let me take you to a guest room.”

“Mmm, no,” Sokka replies, eyes fluttering shut. His mouth hangs open, a line of drool dripping onto the floor. 

Zuko huffs, turns, and goes to retrieve a few pillows from their bed. 

* * *

The following morning, Sokka wakes with his heart pounding against his skull, an ache in his back, and a familiar warmth pressed flush against his side. He groans and shifts his head to the side, wincing at the dull ache that accompanies the movement, and smiles softly at the sight of Zuko’s head pillowed on his arm, his face slack with sleep. Sokka hates to disrupt the moment, but—

“Zuko?” He asks quietly, both because he doesn’t want to startle his lover and because he’s pretty sure his head will explode if he talks above a certain volume. 

A golden eye cracks open—Zuko’s always been a light sleeper—and then the other. The man gives him a soft, sleepy smile, and Sokka feels like he’s going to melt into the floor. Which reminds him…    
  
“Why are we on the floor?”

His lover levels him with an unimpressed stare. “Apparently you didn’t recognize me last night. You kept saying that you wouldn’t sleep in the same bed with someone who wasn’t your fiancé.”

Sokka barks out a laugh and immediately regrets it when his head throbs in response. He takes a moment to recover, then asks, “why are you on the floor too, then?”

This time, Zuko’s pale face goes a delightful shade of red. He hesitates, and when he does speak his voice is low and weak with embarrassment. “...I didn’t want to sleep alone when you were right there.”

“Spirits, you’re so cute.” Sokka grins triumphantly when Zuko’s flush goes even darker. He leans over, lips pursed—

And jerks away with a startled cry when Katara’s voice sounds from the doorway. His sister, flanked by Aang, Toph, Suki, and Ty Lee, stand at the entrance to the bedroom, all with amused grins set upon their faces. 

“I hate to break this up, but breakfast’s ready,” Katara smirks, looking unfairly well-rested and not the least bit hungover, unlike Sokka. 

Sokka groans. Zuko buries his burning face in his fiancé’s shoulder and pointedly ignores the muffled laughter of his companions, but a small smile slips onto his face even so. 

**Author's Note:**

> please if you have any zukka/atla prompts or ideas... do not hesitate to come scream at me on tumblr or twitter @afjakwrites


End file.
